crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Greddie
A couple in Utah were enjoying their peaceful night in their beautiful house in the city. After a long day they decided to go to bed early. They were both exhausted. Very, very exhausted. About 2 hours into their sleep, the wife eagerly and frightfully whispered to her husband, "Get up! Get up! I think someone is in the house!" The man quickly got the pistol from under his bed and walked slowly to the hallway. They heard something. They heard a whistle. Like, someone was whistling some sort of song. The whistling got more disturbing as it got louder. The hypnotic and unsettling sound became more full of terror. The husband turned on the lights. At the end of the hallway they saw something they had never seen before. A creature with dead black eyes that resemble the eyes of a doll. It was short. It's arms were bigger and longer than what seemed like its legs. Its "legs" were small and weak they had what looked like hands on its stomach. It's arms were holding up its body. Its mouth was just a small hole. The creature just stared at them with those black eyes. Whistling louder by the second. The man panicked and shot it in the head. The man grabbed gloves and when outside to throw it in the well in their backyard. He threw the creature into the well. Feeling more safe but still wondering what it was, they went back to bed. At seven a.m., the woman woke up, but her husband wasn't there. She thought he just got up early to make breakfast. Until she heard it again, the whistling. She walked into the kitchen to see her husband brutally slaughtered. Blood everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, just a brutal mess. The husband lies dead on the floor with his stomach ripped open. The creature was on the floor eating away at the intestines of the man. Whistling its sick song as it ripped and teared at more parts of the man. Looking for new parts of him to feed on. The woman in shock knew that she obviously couldn't kill it. Her husband shot it in the head and threw it in the well and it came back. It clearly can't die. She knew that the police wouldn't believe this type of thing. What she also knew was, this thing was sure to come for her. She saw what happened to her husband, she didn't want to die like that. The creature turned around, still whistling that awful song while staring at the woman as she walked over to the knife holder. She turned around, looked at the creature, then looked at the horrible sight of her murdered husband. She took the knife and stared at the creature in its hypnotic eyes for a while. She took the knife and stabbed it deeply into her stomach. The last thing she ever saw was the creature staring at her, whistling to her during the woman's last breath. When she died, the creature started doing to her what it did to her husband. The police came around and hour after that. The creature was not there. Just the horrific murder victims on the kitchen floor. The blood on the wall was written into something. It said, "Greddie" They figured that that was the person or thing that murdered these people. After many weeks of investigation. They decided it was just a case that could never be solved. No one talked about it for weeks. Every just forgot about it. After a day at the station, one of the police men went home to go to sleep. But during the middle of the night, he heard the whistle. Category:Dismemberment